Enemies With Beneifts
by FeatherHeart1997
Summary: A girl and a boy. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A muggle-born and a pureblood. Put two and two together: enemies, right? Wrong. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have had their own little...arrangement since the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts. One year later, and they're still going strong. But when Hermione finds herself in a compromising position. Full Summary Inside.


_**Enemies With Benefits**_

**Summary Of The Story:**

A girl and a boy. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A muggle-born and a pureblood. Put two and two together: enemies, right? Wrong. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have had their own little...arrangement since the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts. One year later, and they're still going strong. But when Hermione finds herself in a compromising position and begins to fear that there's more than just physical attraction between her and her nemesis, things start to go haywire...

Characters:

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Mrs Zabini, Mr & Mrs Nott, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Lavender Brown, House elves, Professor Slughorn, and some new guests who I am not mentioning, you will see in the story:)

A.N: This story just came to me, I had help from my beta, thank you Hun. Love you loads. But.. I hope you like this story, loads of romance, drama, fun. Hermione & Draco forever.3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only J.K Rowling does. Amazing woman!

~Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.~ Alan Watts.

* * *

**Enemies With Benefits: Chapter 1: It All Begins.**

He had me pushed up against the wall, with his strong, soft hands encircling around my wrists. The cold stone wall and our close bodies was the only thing that was keeping me in place. I traced my little hands down his bare, sculpted, chest feeling him shivering with the touch of my fingers. I moved my lips against him harder and more passionate, feeling him forcing mouth open with his lips. I moaned in pleasure as I feel his hands move over my body, and up to my shirt, to my breasts.

Now, I feel like you're thinking, what the fuck is this weird chick doing, and who the hell is she snogging the lights out of?

Not only am I snogging my life out of the bane of my bloody existence, he is actually doing the same as me.

How did this snogging commence?

I have no idea to be honest; it all started in 6th year, when we were alone without our friends.

One minute we were screaming at each other, with him calling me a mudblood. Which I am not, little git.

And the next, he made a move onto me, and kissed me.

Now, I was very surprise and I couldn't let him get away with that, just a minute ago he was calling me a mudblood, and I was calling him a selfish git, who needed to leave me alone.

But then, I realised he had these amazing soft lips. And he could defiantly snog this one, everyone was right about him snogging the life out of you.

He kept me pinned at the wall for a long time, to be honest, this has happened for a year, and we were hiding this from my friends and my best friend Blaise, and him vice versa.

What the hell am I doing? I pushed him away from my body, breathing heavily, but quietly.

I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. I'm bloody snogging Draco Bloody Bouncing Ferret.

God.

I looked at him, seeing him breathing heavily, annoyed that I pushed him away from my lips, I put my hand up to my lips, feeling them bruised and hot.

''What the hell, Granger?'' He yelled at me, pissed off, that I ruined his snogging session with me.

''Who the hell do you think are? Kissing innocent girls, without their permission.'' I screamed at him, like a wild child, and then smacked him in the chest, running away from him, and then bumping, roughly into a second year, which was in Slytherin. Oops. I don't have time for this. I am supposed to be running away from Malfoy, not letting him catch up to me, damn.

''Mublood, watch where you running.'' The second year shrieked at me. Seriously, two Slytherin's in one day calling me a Mublood! There's no change to that. I was about to the answer to the second year, when I heard that voice, remembering his lips, soft as if you are touching an angel's wing. I'm not allowed to think that, no!

''Annoyed a second year, wow, Granger.'' He said, grinning to me. Then

Looked at the second year. '' Get out of here, now.'' The second year nodded, briefly and ran off, so he was scared of Malfoy, looked at each other, in awkwardness, I was supposed to be waiting for Blaise by the Great Hall, but Malfoy just had to annoy the piss out of me so much.

''So what did you do to the second year, Slytherin to get him annoyed at you?'' He asked me, still with his smirk on his face. I glared at him; I didn't want to tell him why, because he would laugh at me. He kept staring at me, I bit my lip.

''I...I don't have to explain it to you, Malfoy.'' I exclaimed at him.

''Granger, don't get so defensive, bloody hell.'' He replied back at me.

''I wasn't getting defensive, Malf-'' I was cut off by a voice, and I looked over my shoulder.

''Hermione, love, stop arguing with Draco, we all know about your secret love for him.'' I glared at Blaise, and walked over to him, hugged him tight.

''Granger, has a secret love for me, eh? Kinky and frisky, never knew you were like that Granger.'' He grins at me, and winks.

I shivered at his words.

Why does he always say that to me? He should know that when a boy grins or winks, it affects the girl so much. Damn Malfoy.

It affects me so much.

But I don't know why?!

God, maybe it's because we snogged each other senseless, he's finally getting to me?

I hope not.

''You wish Malfoy! Why would I fall for a ferret? Your probably not even a good kisser, like all the girls say you are. I can probably find someone better than you. '' I grinned at him, I also saw Blaise laugh, under his breath. I knew Malfoy would be glaring at me, because just a few minutes ago, we were snogging the hell out of each other, like there was no tomorrow, I looked into his eyes, yep, he was glaring at me.

''Oh really, Granger?'' He replied.

''Yes, Malfoy, dearest.''

He growled at me.

He actually growled at me?

Huh!

I shook my head, walked away from him, not hearing any footsteps behind me asking Blaise to hurry up, and then I feel his arm around my waist, cuddled into his chest, very sculpted like Malfoy's. We started talking about school, glad that Blaise wasn't going to talk about Malfoy, and also about what happened, before Blaise turned up. I was hoping my hair did not look like I just had sex hair, not that I would ever have sex with Malfoy, ew, no way, snogging is bad enough.

Wait! What!

Am I saying?

Damn!

I need to get him out of my mind. He's a bad thought; I can't have it, no. I saw Malfoy slip past me; I didn't even hear him walk behind us. Blaise escorted me to the Gryffindor table, then kissed my cheek, smiled at him, said goodbye to him. Then turns to Harry, Ron and Ginny, trying to figure out what they were talking about. It was Ron's new girlfriend: Lavender Brown. His new conquest. Stupid cow she is, I know what you're thinking, I'm a good girl, Hermione Granger does not swear, it's out of the ordinary. To be honest I think I have been hanging out with Blaise to much.

I know what you are thinking, why am I hanging out with Blaise Zabini? Well to be honest it all started in 6th year, when Harry thought Malfoy was up to something, like deatheater stuff, he wouldn't shut up about it, it was Malfoy this, Malfoy that, very annoying. Ronald of course, believed Harry. Stupid really. I mean, you would think I would follow my best friend's views, but seriously I didn't, whilst Harry was thinking this through, Malfoy and I were snogging our lights out, like there was no tomorrow. Well, let me tell you now, how Blaise and I first met.

**_Flashback:_**

**I was walking around Hogwarts, trying to find Harry or Ronald; I knew they run of do boy stuff. I sighed softly, a little annoyed with them because I needed to tell them something very badly about Malfoy, and I would have to find them at dinner. I was looking at my feet while I was walking, with no care in the world, then I felt myself bump into someone, then I looked up, blushing, collecting all my books, bag up, and then steadily stands up, when I tried to look at the person I bumped into, my eyesight went a bit, but when it was clear who I bumped into, it was Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's best friend since first year. The Slytherin Sex God, is what girls in all the years called Zabini and Malfoy.**

**We kept staring at each other, I blushed even more. I am such an idiot.**

**"Granger? You okay?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded briefly.**

**"Yeah, yeah, it was my fault, that I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in my own little world." I smiled at him.**

**"It's alright, Granger, so was I." He laughs softly at his comment. "So where's Potter and Weasel?" He asked. I bit my lip softly, nervously.**

**"Well..umm.. I think they are playing Quidditch." I replied to him.**

**"You aren't with them?"**

**"Nope. I don't like the idea of Quidditch. I've never played it."**

**"You haven't played Quidditch?! Wow, Granger. I thought you would because of Potter." I laughed at his comment and shook my head.**

**"I just think Quidditch is kind of off boring." I replied shyly. He looked shocked, laughs loudly.**

**"You are weird and one of a kind, Granger. So, Granger, want to hang out maybe?" He said the last bit with a bit of shyness, and I looked at him.**

**"Why would a Slytherin want to hang out with a Gryffindor?"**

**"Well, I don't believe in blood or anything, I am not that bad, Granger, not like bloody Parkinson." He laughs, and I laugh with him.**

**"Well, I think you've convinced me, Zabini. And the name is Hermione." I winked at him.**

**"Okay, Hermione. And the name is Blaise, love." He winked back.**

**"What about Blaise Poo?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly, laughs. He shakes his head.**

**''This is a beginning to our beautiful friendship, and I think it is going to be a good one.'' He winks at me.**

**Flashback ended.**

And that is how Blaise and I became friends, weird I know, but it's Blaise for you to be honest, I love him really. Everyone thinks Blaise and I should go out, because we are close, I'm close with Harry and Ron, but they don't think we should go out, which is really weird, me and Malfoy would never go out at all.

Blaise and I tell each other everything but I have one problem I haven't told him about Malfoy and I kissing, well snogging, but I don't know what I would call us two. We are both enemies. Kissing. I shook my head, I shouldn't think about anything like this, it's something that I never want to talk about or think about it. Ginny has been wondering where I have been sneaking off. Malfoy sends me owls saying when to meet up, or whispers in my ear, and the latest one is, he put his hand around my waist in Potions, and pulled me close to his body, and I think I actually blushed, then he whispered in my ear, and it actually brought shivers up my body, he had never done that to me though, it was first. I mean I quite liked it, but I would never tell anyone that or admit to myself, which it would be so bad. I looked at him, nodded and then walked away at him, then I looked at him, I actually saw him wink at me, then smirks and then turns back to Blaise. I went back to Ron. I shook my head from the memory, then took Blaise's arm and then cuddled into his arms. "So Blaisey Poo, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, Mione, I want to ask you what's happening with you and Draco?" He returned back to me, and I bit my lip. God, I wish he wouldn't ask me that, I cannot tell him anything, Draco sworn to secrecy that he would never tell anyone, I also did the same he did. What would everyone think if Draco and I were hooking up? When we were supposed to be enemies? I just can't say anything to Blaise. It always broke my heart when I did this that I could never tell him. There must be something wrong me. That I can't even tell my best friend about anything. I really need to get my head fixed.

"Well..umm.. There's nothing happening with me and Malfoy. Why would there be anything happening? I hate him; I can't even stand being right next to him in class, when you are talking to him." I shivered. I hope that lie was okay! Blaise will kill me if he found out. Well technically he would kill Malfoy. For hooking up with me. And he would never speak to me for a few days, I can't deal with that. It even hurt me not being able to talk to him for the day. He gives me something that's worth living for. I mean I don't fancy Blaise that would be bad. I shook the thought from my head, and groaned in my head, then looked at the floor, hoping Blaise would believe my reply. I then heard him take a quick breath, looks at him.

"Mione, darling, you know you can tell me anything. I would never be angry at you; I just want to understand what's happening. Draco isn't telling me anything either, and that's really annoying me. I think there is a secret girl he is hiding from me, but I will find out if that's last thing I do." I looked back at him, took a breath. Shit. Blaise is onto us. I need to tell Malfoy. I looked around me to see if I could see Malfoy, I couldn't. Then I slightly turned my body to Blaise. " Blaise, just ask him, if he says there isn't believe him."

When I replied with that sentence he looked at me weirdly. "Why are you protecting Draco? Do you know something? If you do, tell me Mione, I need to know if he is okay, and he is doing something appropriate." I bit my lip, I needed to get myself out of this. I seriously do, if Blaise keeps begging and asking me, I am so going to bulk under pressure and then I am going to tell him everything that has happened between Malfoy and I. Then I looked around the room, and saw Malfoy, grins mischievously, calls him over here, and then Blaise stops talking. I watched Malfoy walking over to the both of us, with his swagger move. I shook my head.

"Yes Granger?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Your dear friend, Blaise wants to ask you something." I looked into Blaise's eyes. Then I see Malfoy's head move to look at Blaise.

"Yes Zabini?"

Before Blaise spoke, I interrupted. "I better go, I have got Potions. Bye boys, see you in Potions." I wink at both of them, and I walk to Potions, hoping Blaise is asking Malfoy, and Malfoy better be a better liar than me. Of to Potions I go. As I walked to the dungeon, I saw Pansy Parkinson sulking outside the door of Potions, I groan, I knew I wouldn't get into my lesson without I smart insult by dear Pansy. When I walk closer, I saw Pansy crying, I looked weirdly at her, walked closer. "Parkinson, are you okay?" I asked, softly.

When she heard my question. Her head snapped up fast, and her eyes were wet, red and sore looking. Her face had wet stains on them. But when she looked at me, it had the look of disgust on her face.

"Leave me alone, Mudblood. I don't need you here in front of me. Maybe I should tell someone that you are the reason that I am crying, because of your disgusting appearance." She sneered at me. Bloody hell, that is what I get for trying.

"I was only seeing if you were okay, Parkinson, don't need to bite my head of. Awh, didn't your Sweet Malfoy want you today? He must have gone off you." I sneered back at her. Then I heard footsteps, and saw Malfoy. Wonderful. My day gets better.

"Granger, Parkinson, what's happening?" He asked. He sounded concern. Ha! Malfoy concerned. That will be one in a million to a chance to happen. Before I could reply, Parkinson voiced her thoughts.

"Well, Drakie," I saw Malfoy flinch at the name. "Granger was standing at the wall, waiting for her boyfriend's to come, then she saw me and started to have a go at me." Then more tears came down her face. I gaped. What the hell! I did nothing.

"Actually, that is not what happened, Pug!" I screeched back at her. Then more tears came down her face. God. I looked at Malfoy, he smirked, he must think this was hilarious because he was actually laughing. I huffed impatiently. I quickly looked at Parkinson. She was not pleased, cried harder.

"Drake, you aren't supposed to be laughing, you are supposed to have a go at her!" She screeched at him. I shook my head.

"And say what?" He challenged to her.

"Say she's a mudblood!"

"I don't say that word now, thank you very much, Parkinson." He turned his back on her, and went inside, then Parkinson hurriedly got up, screeched his name, shutting the Potions door into my face.

How the hell did I get pulled into this? Malfoy didn't even take the piss out of me. He made fun of Parkinson. For me. I shook my head. Then I put my hand on the potions door, and entered.

Chapter Ended. What do you think? Tell me your honest opinion?

Words: 3233

-FeatherHeart1997


End file.
